Je dois te le dire!
by Melancholy in my eyes
Summary: Après les Grands Jeux Magique lors d'une fête Levy apprend que quelqu'un connaît le secret de la guilde et elle doit le dire à quelqu'un! Le temps joue contre elle.


Salut c'est Melancholy qui revient! Ravie de vous voir ici pour un nouveau One-Shot. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Pour le situer dans la chronologie je dirai que c'est après les grands jeux magiques sans l'histoire de l'apocalypse et du festival des dragons. Voilà bonne lecture!

* * *

C'est finit. Tout est terminé.

On a gagné! Fairy Tail a gagné! Grâce à eux! Nos 5 champions! Je serre Lilly très fort dans mes bras alors que Cana s'est jetée sur Lisanna. Toute la guilde se prend dans les bras. Mais moi c'est pas eux que je veux avoir dans mes bras. Il faut que j'aille remercier Erza, Gray, Juvia et Laxus ainsi que Gajeel de nous avoir fait gagner.

Après tout c'est grâce à eux que nous sommes à présent les plus puissants du Royaume de Fiore! Je lâche Lilly qui a du mal à respirer et me précipite dans les escaliers pour me rendre dans l'arène.

« Levy! Attends moi!

- Oh Lu-chan! Tu n'es pas avec Natsu?

- Il est déjà partit sans m'attendre. Tu vas voir Gajeel?

- Oui. Mais je vais voir les autres aussi!»

Je lui sourit. On continue à descendre les escaliers en courant. Une fois en bas ma meilleure amie se jette au cou d'Erza puis de Juvia. Elle est plus réservée avec les garçons mais Gray la prend dans ses bras. J'entends Natsu grogner un peu puis elle se jette sur lui et ils commencent à rire ensemble.

« Levy! Je suis contente!

- Moi aussi Erza. C'est vraiment génial!

- Tu compte aller lui parler?

- A qui? _Bien évidement elle ne me croira pas j'ai déjà le rouge aux joues. _Et toi? _Touchée Erza se tend un peu et me regarde un peu impressionnée._

- Tu gagne pour cette fois.»

Et elle s'éloigne. Je me retrouve seule au milieu de Gray et Juvia qui rient ensemble, Erza qui discute avec Luxus et Lucy et Natsu qui sautent partout tellement qu'ils sont heureux. J'ai perdu Gajeel des yeux. Il doit être monté voir les autres. Dommage. Malgré tout je souris.

Ils ont réussit, nous avons vaincu Sabertooth!

« Dis moi petite crevette, pourquoi tu souris toute seule?

Sa voix grave et soudaine me fait sursauter.

- Gajeel?! Tu n'es pas remonté?

- Non. Et toi pourquoi tu es descendue?

- Moi? Euh et bien je voulais vous féliciter tous en première.

- Raté. Regarde Salamander et la Bunny girl t'ont pas attendu.

En effet ma meilleure amie et Natsu sont en train de s'embrasser passionnément devant nous, en faisant comme si on été pas là.

- Oui. C'est vrai qu'ils ont attendu personne.»

Gajeel fait sont petit ricanement habituel et je lui souris. Il me sourit aussi. Mes joues s'empourprent et je tourne la tête trop gênée. Je me sens bête de réagir comme une enfant mais qu'est ce que je peux faire d'autre?! Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit rougir parce qu'il me sourit. Je sens quelque chose chaud se poser sur mon épaule. C'est sa main!

« On dirait que tu as grandi crevette.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!_ En réalité ça m'est égal vu qu'il n'y a que lui qui m'appelle comme ça c'est un peu comme un surnom affectif non?_ Et oui j'ai pris deux centimètres depuis le début du tournois. _Et j'en suis fière._

- Ah. Je pensais que tu avais pris plus.

- T'es méchant!

- Le prend pas mal c'était une blague.»

Je ne réponds pas. Notre dispute sur l'île Tenrô me revient à l'esprit. On s'est disputé et après je me suis faite attaquée. Mais il était là pour me sauver. Encore.

J'imagine qu'il veut encore se faire pardonner pour ce qu'il m'a fait quand il faisait encore parti de Phantom. Pourtant moi ça fait si longtemps que je lui ai pardonné.

J'aime être avec lui. En fait moi je crois que je l'aime lui tout simplement. Lui. Lui et juste lui. Gajeel Redfox. Je me tourne et me dirige vers les escalier pour voir apparaître toute la guilde et les membres de Crime Sorcière. On entend une annonce un peu soudaine:

« Mesdames et Messieurs pour vous l'intégralité de la guilde de Fairy Tail va faire son entrée dans l'arène! Voici la plus puissante guilde du royaume de Fiore!»

On se met un peu en rang; le maître d'abord avec Maevis, ensuite Erza, Mira et Gerald déguisé en Mystogun, puis viennent les Raijinshu avec Luxus. Et enfin tous les autres. Devant moi Lucy, Natsu, Gray et Juvia. À ma droite Wendy avec Sharuru et à ma gauche... Dites moi que ce n'est pas un rêve Lilly vole au côtés de Gajeel.

« Allons-y!»

On répond au maître par un accord général. Les portes s'ouvrent et nous commençons notre entré dans l'arène. Quand j'arrive aux portes de l'arène de sable je serre les poings. J'ai un peu peur de la foule. Je sens une main sur mon bras et regarde sur ma gauche. Gajeel tente de me rassurer en me souriant. Je lui rends son sourire tout en rougissant. Il ricane et mon sourire s'élargit.

Le maître lance un peu de magie qui stagne dans l'air, rapidement on l'imite tous. Avec la force de toute notre magie combinée la marque de notre guilde stagne dans le ciel nous rendant plus vainqueurs encore. Les applaudissements redoublent d'intensité. Je me sens plutôt mal face à toute cette foule et Wendy me serre la main. Elle aussi est un peu intimidée, Sharuru s'est rapprochée de Happy qui lui propose un poisson qu'elle semble refuser.

« Allé crevette tire pas cette tête. Souris un peu.

Je ne lui répond pas, ma gorge est sèche. Après tout qu'est ce que je peux lui dire?

- Oh t'es malade ou quoi?! Tu verrai ta tête. T'es toute pâle.

- Ça va.

- T'en fait pas autant. Dans cinq minutes on est à la taverne pour boire.

- Peut être. Je dois dire que je n'aime pas trop les ovations comme ça.

Il ricane un peu et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

- Ça va aller?

- Oui.»

Je me sens mieux. Parce qu'il est là près de moi.

Non mais à quoi tu penses Levy! Ressaisis toi!

Je me force à sourire et à profiter de l'instant. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on est au beau milieux d'une arène acclamé par une foule qui cinq jour plus tôt vous huaient. J'entends des rires et des acclamations.

Je comprends vite quand je vois Natsu embrasser Lucy qui rie à n'en plus finir. Freed vient de prendre la main de Mira. Je les trouve tous si mignons! La victoire les a mit d'humeur romantique, c'est sympathique!

Finalement au bout de vingt minutes et bon nombre de _Bravo!_ Nous partons nous mettre en tenue pour aller fêter ça entre nous et à la surprise générale ce n'est pas dans une taverne où l'on va mais dans une salle de bal aménagée avec de la musique entraînante et un buffet.

J'ai tronqué ma tenue jaune pour une robe bustier rose pâle qui me serre jusqu'au hanche puis par en flottant jusqu'au dessus mes genoux. J'ai brossé et laissé mes cheveux sans mon bandeau ce qui fait que ma frange me tombe un peu devant les yeux mais elle ne me gène pas. J'entre avec Erza qui porte une robe dos nu bleue nuit. Nous sommes avec Ultear qui est magnifique dans sa robe rouge à bretelle et Meldy très belle dans une robe bleue bustier; vu qu'il s'agit d'une soirée privée le conseil ne pourra pas entrer du coup les trois membres de Crime Sorcière ont pût venir.

Nous entrons toutes les quatre dans la salle de bal où il y a déjà pas mal de monde de la guilde. Au loin je vois Jet et Droy, ils vont pas tarder à venir me voir c'est sûr.

«Levy!

_Qu'est ce que je disais. Voilà Jet._

- Levy! On est contant de te voir!

_Et Droy._

- Merci tous les deux.

- Tu m'accorderai une danse?

- Euh peut être plus tard Jet. Dites moi vous deux vous n'auriez pas vu Lu-chan?

- Non.

- Non plus.

- Bon ce n'est rien à plus tard.»

Je m'éloigne sans vraiment leur laisser le temps de me répondre. Je commence à chercher ma meilleure amie. La salle est très grande et nous sommes nombreux. J'aperçois Canna au bar avec Mira, elles rient toutes les deux. Je n'ai cas leur demander si elles ont vu Lucy. Je m'approche d'elles.

« Bonsoir les filles.

- Bonsoir Levy, me répond Mira.

- Bonsoir!

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Lu-chan?

- Si! elle nous a dit qu'elle t'attendais sur le balcon.

- Merci Mira.

- De rien. Passe une bonne soirée!»

Je m'éloigne de mes deux amies et me dirige vers le balcon. La fenêtre est ouverte faisant voler les rideaux de soie jaune pâle. Je passe l'encadrement et me retrouve sur le balcon. Une petite brise fait voler ma robe. Je ne vois pas Lucy.

Mira m'aurait-elle joué un tour?

Je m'avance un peu plus jusqu'à pouvoir m'appuyer sur la rambarde dorée. L'air de la nuit est frais ça fait du bien. La musique à l'intérieur et le bruit ne laisse pas place au doute. Ils sont tous sur la piste. Je devrai peut être aller avec eux. Mais le ciel et si beau et l'air si pur. Je prends une grande et profonde inspiration et la relâche après un temps de silence.

« Tu vas pas danser?

Je sursaute. Je ne m'attendais pas à le trouver là! Je dis quoi?! J'ai qu'a lui retourner la question après tout lui aussi ne danse pas.

- Et toi? Tu n'y va pas.

- J'aime pas danser.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Après tout qu'est ce que je peux lui dire? Un silence s'installe entre nous. Je le regarde. Gajeel est dans un costume trois pièces noir. Il a coiffé ses cheveux de jais. Je le trouve encore plus beau que d'habitude.

- Je peux savoir ce que j'ai de si inintéressant?

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Rien... Rien du tout.

- Tu sais, ça se voit quand tu regardes quelqu'un. Tu lève la tête.

- Je sais.

C'est vexant. Pourquoi il croit toujours utile de me rabaisser. Je sais que je suis petite. Et que je ne grandirai pas plus. Mais qu'au moins lui il arrête.

Je me retourne et vais vers la fenêtre pour rentrer. Je suis trop vexée pour l'écouter encore. Je l'entends soupirer. Je m'en fiche. Je rentre dans la salle.

Lucy m' harponne et m'entraîne sur la piste de dense. Avec mes amies je me libère peu à peu. La musique me fait oublier Gajeel. Je bouge au rythme effrénés du son électro, je me sens mieux. C'est très drôle.

Au bout de plus de deux heures de dense non-stop, je me rend au bar et prend un verre de limonade.

Il est plus d'une heure du matin. Mes amies s'amusent encore. Je n'ai plus le cœur à la fête. Je ne penses qu'a lui. Je vais rentrer. Je salue Mira et sort. L'air est un peu froid. Je frissonne. Je commence à marcher dans les rues sombres de Crocus. Je dois retrouver l'auberge qui n'est qu'a dix minutes à pied normalement. Il fait noir. Je me cogne contre quelqu'un et tombe au sol.

Escusez moi je ne vous avez pas vu.

- Depuis quand tu me vouvoie crevette.

La seule personne que je ne voulais pas croiser se retrouve juste devant moi!

- Pardon Gajeel je t'avais pas reconnu.

- Je m'en suis rendu compte.

- Tu ne restes pas à la fête?

- Plus envie. Et toi pourquoi tu pars si vite.

- Je suis un peu fatiguée.

Je n'ai aucune honte à lui mentir. Je veux vraiment rentrer prendre un bain tout en lisant un super livre.

- Bon bah bonne nuit alors. À demain crevette.

- A demain Gajeel.

Je pars.

Les rues de Crocus sont bien éclairée et la nuit est calme.

Quelques larmes s'échappent de mes yeux. Je suis ridicule! Ridicule! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour cet idiot et maintenant que tout est finit la seule chose qui l'intéresse c'est de me dire des choses vexantes comme si ça ne m'atteindrai pas!

Il m'énerve! Je le déteste! Soit maudit Gajeel! Toi avec tes yeux rubis et tes muscles et ah! J'en ai assez de ne penser qu'à lui! Mais pourquoi?! Il me faisait peur il y a un moment et après quoi? On est devenu un peu ami? Partenaires pour l'examen de rang S? Mais ce qui l'intéressait dans tout ça c'était de se battre contre Natsu ou Erza!

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte mes pas m'ont conduit dans le parc de Crocus. Il est pas très bien éclairé et mes chaussures à talons commencent à me faire souffrir. Je vais m'assoir sur le bord de la fontaine de pierre pour soulager temporairement mes pieds.

Mes pensées repartent d'elles même vers cet idiot de Gajeel! Je repense à l'attaque de Grimoire Heart quand le poulet et l'homme chien m'ont attaqué. Si Gajeel ne m'avait pas suivit avec son flair, je serai morte. Simplement morte. Avec mes regrets et mes sentiments refoulés. Parce que c'est ça qui me fait tant souffrir. Mes sentiments si contradictoire et si puissant. Je le déteste, c'est un idiot. C'est ce que je me dit tous les jours. Mais qui j'espère convaincre avec ces mots blessants? Personne. Personne à part moi même.

Mes larmes coulent franchement. Pourquoi ce soir? Pourquoi faut-il que je me rende compte de tout ça ce soir?! Pourquoi pas plus tôt?! Ou plus tard?!

Je pousse un soupir d'exaspération contre mon propre système de penser quand j'entends un ricanement dans mon dos.

Ce n'est pas un rire que je connais. J'en suis sûre. La déception laisse vite sa place à l'angoisse.

Qui est là?

- Oh! Mais qu'avons nous trouvez?

Deux hommes s'approchent de moi. Ils me semblent pas armés mais dangereux. Tous mes sens sont en alerte. Je cherche activement malgré la pénombre un signe d'appartenance à une guilde. Je n'en trouve aucun.

Le visage caché par une cagoule les deux homme sont maintenant face à moi.

Je leur demande en cherchant de masquer ma peur qui me serre le ventre :

- Qui êtes vous?

- Nous?

- Vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre dans ce parc?

Ils m'agacent à jouer les idiots!

- Ah mais on dirai bien qu'elle a du répondant la petite.

Le premier homme rit sous la remarque de son compère. Je rougis. Oui je suis petite et alors?! Je vais leur montrer si ils ne me disent par leurs noms!

- Nous qu'importe nos noms. Nous venons sur un ordre important. On cherche toutes les fées égarées. Me dit le premier homme

- Les fées?

Ils cherchent des membres de Fairy Tail?!

- Et des sorcières aussi. Tu sais les mages de Crime Sorcière. Continue le second homme masqué.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Bien sûr que si tu vois tu vois même très bien! Hurle le premier.

- Pas du tout! Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez on m'attend ailleurs.

Je dois prévenir quelqu'un!

- Ne cherche pas à fuir petite fée! S'exclame le premier homme.

- Très bien vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Solid Script : Rope!

Les deux hommes se trouvent ligotés ensemble et tombent au sol.

Je dois prévenir le maître. Quelqu'un sait que nous protégeons les membres de Crime Sorcière!

Je m'approche doucement de mes deux prisonnier et leur demande :

Qui vous donne des ordres?

- Quelqu'un. Me répond l'un d'eux.

- Le maître de la guilde. me dit l'autre.

- Son nom.

J'exige de savoir mais ma voix tremble un peu à cause du stress.

- On te dira rien demi portion.

Je décolle un gifle au premier homme encapuchonné. Sa capuche tombe et je reconnaît sur son visage la marque de Raven Tail.

Si Raven Tail sait je dois me dépêcher!

- Solid Script : Slip!

Les deux hommes s'endorment et je me précipite vers le lieux de la fête. Vite, vite toujours plus vite. Je trébuche à cause de mes talons et tombe dans un bosquet. Je retire mes chaussures. Ma cheville droite est douloureuse. Je continuerai pieds nu tant pis. Malgré la douleur, faisant fi des morceaux de bois ou de verre qui se plantent sous mes pieds je continue de courir vers la salle de fête mes talons à la main.

Je dois les prévenir avant que d'autres arrivent. Vite! Plus vite! Sinon ils seront tous les trois en danger! Vite!

Je continue ma course mais je ne vais pas assez vite! Si seulement j'avais la vitesse de Jet!

Je trébuche à nouveau et tombe dans les escaliers que j'étais en train de dévaler. Je suis écorchée aux coudes et aux genoux mais c'est rien. Ma cheville me fait trop mal! J'essaye de me relever mais retombe aussitôt. Mes pieds ne me portent plus alors que je suis si près du but.

Je sais que dans la rue juste après la fête bat son plein en toute insouciance et je dois les prévenir.

Une idée me vient! Si Gajeel est toujours devant la salle il devrait m'entendre avec sa super ouïe de Dragon Slayer non?

Gajeel?! Tu peux peut être pas m'entendre mais si tu m'entends il faut que tu m'aide. Je reprend mon souffle. Les membres de Raven Tail sont au courant que les membres de Crime Sorcière sont dans la salle! Vas les prévenir vite! Ils arrivent! Je t'en prie!

Depuis combien temps j'ai appelé Gajeel? Depuis quand lui ai-je donné le poids de sauver les autres? Je ne sais pas.

Je n'entends rien. Je ne vois que les murs de crépis blanc qui m'entourent, en bas des escaliers de pierre dans lesquels je suis assise épuisée et écorchée je vois une silhouette apparaître. C'est celle d'un homme plutôt grand. Ma vue se trouble puis d'un coup c'est l'inconscience.

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Je suis allongée sur un matelas. La lumière m'aveugle. Combien de temps suis-je restée endormie? Je ne vois que des lambris de bois sur le plafond. Je tente de tourner la tête mais des étoiles dansent devant mes yeux que je referment. Ma gorge est sèche mais je dois parler, dire à quelqu'un que je suis réveillée. J'ouvre ma bouche mais aucun son ne sort.

J'entends une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Elle n'est pas encore réveillée.

C'est Mira! À qui parle-t-elle?

-Merci Mira. Tu penses qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller?

Que fait-il là? C'était lui l'ombre? Impossible il devait être en train de prévenir les autres! Mais en même temps j'avais perdu toute notion de temps. C'est possible. Ou non.

- Oui ça ne devrait plus tarder.

- Mira?

Je réussi enfin à parler!

- Mira.

- Levy! Je suis là! Tu as besoin de quelque chose?!

- Les autres? Mon message est parvenu à temps?

- Oui. Oui Levy nous avons reçu ton message à temps. Merci.

- C'est super.

- Tu devrais te reposer. Gajeel est là, il va te surveiller pendant que je vais annoncer la nouvelle de ton réveil aux autres.

- D'accord.

J'entend mon ami grogner. Mira sort, nous sommes seuls.

- Gajeel?

Le dragon slayer de fer entre dans mon champs de vision.

- Il y a un soucis crevette?

- Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé hier soir s'il te plaît.

- Déjà techniquement c'était il y a trois jour,

- Trois jours?! J'ai dormis trois jours?!

- Oui est tu vas en dormir quatre de plus si tu me laisse pas finir.

- Pardon, continues.

- Bon si tu veux après que tu sois parties je suis resté dehors, et puis j'ai entendu de loin tes pas tu courrais et je t'ai entendu tomber aussi à ce moment là je suis paris à ta recherche avec mon flair mais je t'ai entendu, tu m'as demandé de prévenir les autres sans m'occuper de toi, c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai raconté à tout le monde ce que tu m'avais dit et les membres de Crime Sorcière sont partis vite. Juste après leur départ Raven Tail à débarqué et on leur à mit une grosse tannée en tout cas ils leur ont mit une grosse tannée. J'avais accomplis mon boulot de messager je suis donc partis à ta recherche. Quand je t'ai trouvé t'étais déjà inconsciente alors j'ai attendu que les combats cesse pour t'amener à Mira. C'est elle qui t'as soignée.

- Merci Gajeel d'être venu me chercher. Tu as manqué une bataille pour me retrouver. Ça me fait plaisir.

Je rougis mais lui aussi un peu du moins.

- Ouai merci de me rappeler que j'ai raté un truc super! Mais bon ça valait le coup.

- A bon?! Pourquoi?!

- Parce que tu as tendance à parler quand tes inconsciente. Et ce que tu as dit était très drôle.

Oh non! Et si dans mon coma je lui avait dit que je l'aime! Non c'est pas possible! Mon visage devient écarlate. Et encore plus quand Gajeel s'approche de mon oreille.

- Si tu veux, chuchota-t-il, ce que tu as dit je le garde pour moi. Ou alors tu peux choisir de savoir et il y aura peut être des conséquences.

- Dis moi.

Je n'ai pas réfléchi mais mon besoin de savoir est trop fort.

- Tu l'auras voulu. Tu as dis : "Je ne veux plus qu'il me protège, je veux être sur un pied d'égalité avec lui parce que je l'aime. Je ne veux pas qu'il me trouve faible. Je l'aime." Alors tu parlais de qui?

Je suis très embarrassée par sa question lui mentir me ferait trop de mal et lui dire la vérité pourrait être pire!

Alors je marmonne parfaitement consciente qu'il m'entend.

- De toi. Je parlais de toi.

Je lève un œil vers lui, Gajeel est tout rouge c'était vraiment trop hilarant. Je commence à rire.

- On se calme crevette.

Sa voix est un peu décomposée il est gêné je trouve ça trop mignon! Mais en même temps si il est gêné c'est que si il faut...

- Dis Gajeel, tu m'aimes?

Là il est complètement déconcerté. Puis peu à peu des rougeurs sur les joues il déclare :

- Oui crevette. Oui je t'aime depuis un moment.

Je suis au comble du bonheur et encore plus quand Gajeel commence à m'embrasser. Je réponds presque immédiatement et nos lèvres se cherchent. Nous échangeons un long baiser passioné interrompu par l'arrivée de Mira. La démone crie de joie et hurle très très fort :

- GAJEEL ET LEVY SORTENT ENSEMBLE!

* * *

Et voilà c'est finit sympa non? Le prochain posté sera un NaruHina qu'il faut que je recopie. Et je pense poster des drabbles sur les différents couples de Fairy Tail.

A bientôt! Melancholy.


End file.
